creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One-Man Hide and Seek/@comment-2228008-20160924092104
I actually did this with a friend. She was there with a camera on the tv (I think she also used salt water, I don't remember), and she saw one thing on the video that was kind of sort of spooky? My experience was a bit more interesting. By interesting I mean hilariously pathetic. First of all, at the time I was doing this I was also unknowningly psychotic (as in I had untreated schizophrenia, which really just means I hallucinated and also had delusions of grandeur. I only mention this because the delusions come into play). I'm treated now, successfully, by the way. So this is how we started. We walked halfway across town to our local Walgreens to get a doll, because despite having planned to do the 'game' that night, I hadn't gotten a doll yet. It took a long time to find something that would maybe work, and what we got wasn't..that great. It was one of those baby dolls with the plastic heads and arms, but otherwise stuffed. It was also baby-sized. Fast forward to later as I try and nearly fail to take out the stuffing and restuff it with rice. I had greatly misjudged how much rise we'd need. I used up all I had, and even then the doll was super floppy. We waited until 3 AM to attempt this. We made a sort of pillow/cover fort to hide in. The plan was for me to do everything while my friend filmed the tv. We might have added a salt circle? I don't know, but we did have a lot of salt. And dragon's blood resin. A lot of general 'protective' things that I had lying around because back then I believed I needed to stockpile random 'occult' stuff 'just in case'. I blame the psychosis. So the doll went in the water. I only realized a few steps later that I had messed up and named the doll 'it'. I went back in, lifted the doll out of the tub, and...remember how large the doll was? It...ugh, it had soaked up so much water. The sound of the water rushing out of it as I picked it up was ridiculously loud, and the doll was pretty heavy at this point so there was this awkward moment where I let the water drain and realized this probably wasn't going to go as planned. I then stabbed the thing. I don't remember with what but it was most likely a pocket knife since I loved those at the time. Then left it on the counter and...welp, I honestly can't remember if I named it 'it' again, or just did myself. The salt water part went off without a hitch, and the doll was where I left it, pathetic and damp. I realized I'd completely botched the game, so I turned all the lights back on, and basically told my friend 'okay we need to cleanse everything'. So we spent a good while going through my store of 'occult' herbs and incense and all that. My delusion here was that I was The Best at dealing with malevolent stuff. Maybe even The Best at magic ever (I was pagan but not wiccan, if that adds anything). And so, I decided that burning the doll wouldn't be necessary. It had plastic parts, and was big, and I didn't think the rice would dry anytime soon. So I shoved the thing in a plastic bag and smoked it with a ton of herbs and incense and also did some 'energy work' which was really just me holding my hands out while I hallucinated and deluded myself into thinking I had totally fixed everything. The doll was eventually thrown in the trash weeks later. Nothing bad ever happened. So, uh, the end. If anyone here is pagan or wiccan or practices magic: I'm not dissing you, I'm dissing myself because in my case I WAS just being psychotic. Which should be clear by how I just decided to do that for shits and giggles. Thought people might be entertained to hear a non-creepy account of this.